Life of Demigods
by Princessofthesea13
Summary: This is what happens when three girls come to camp and things change. The gods make there lives a Tv show. They do normal things to though. Rated T or M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this accept the charaters Roxy,Jessica, and Hannah

* * *

**Roxy's P.O.V**

**I can't have one day of peace without my two best friends Jessica and Hannah aruing about some thing stupid like whos boyfriend is hotter but today was differnt they where quiet. So I walked into the kitchen they where on the floor scared out of their minds then some lether flying thing swooped down and tried to grab me but I ducked down with my friends. " Hannah grab 3 knives and give one to me and Hannah and keep one for yorself i'll destract it and Jessica look for an exit." they said ok and Jessica done her job and Hannah did hers. As soon as she saw the exit we sprinted out of the school while throwing the knives at the leather flying thing and went to my mom's house and told her about the leather flying thing and my mom told us to get in the car and we did my mom drove us to this hill she told us to go and she would be at home safe her look said aruing was not and option so me Jessica and Hannah ran up the hill with our stuff and passed out inside of the gate.**

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V**

**Even though I wasn't suposed to be out this late I'm glad I was because there where three girls passed out just barly in camp I was about to move them when a girl with black hair woke up. " what's your name and are you going to hurt us" asked the Black haired girl. " my name is Nico and I'm not going to hurt you or your friends but can you tell me your name" I was really excited for some reason. After a minute she said " my name is Roxy the blonde is Hannah and the red haed is Jessica." I helped her up and asked her what she wanted to do with her friends. she asked me if there was a place they could sleep. " I'll take you to my cabin and you guys can stay there until morning" I knew I was breaking the rules but it's not like I was going to be there anyway I lead her to my cabin with each of us carrying one of her friends we made it to my cabin and we put her friends on a bed she thanked me for my help and said she would like to become friends and with that I left only to return in the morning.**

* * *

***In the morning***

**Percy's P.O.V**

**I woke up walked outside and three girls come out of the Hades cabin my first thought was who are they and why the fuck did they just come out of Nico's cabin. I walked over to them and asked them who they are the black haired girl said her name was Roxy, the blonde is Hannah, and the red head was Jessica. " ok well my name is Percy." After that i went to tell Chiron about the three girls or ask Nico ask him why they where in his cabin. Just then I saw Nico (speak of the son of Hades he shall appear) I ran over to him. " Dude did you know three girls where in your cabin?" He looked at me and said " Yeah I know three girls where in my cabin your point is?" " Dude you have three girls in your cabin and your acting like it's not a big deal!" " Percy it is not a big deal they where passed out Roxy woke up and we carried the other two to my cabin and that's it and now i'm gonna take them to Chiron." " sooo you didn't do IT" " No get you mind out the gutter you filthy sea monkey" " Gods Nico I was just asking" After that Nico left **

* * *

**Roxy's P.O.V**

**Nico came back and took us to see Chiron whoever that was. The whole walk there me and Nico talked about what we liked and didn't like it was funny cause he liked to be underground and black while I liked swimming and sea blue. When I got to the guy called Chiron it turns out he was not a guy. He was a freakin Man-Horse. He had a man top and a horses Butt. Chiron Said he was a Centaur. And That I was a Demi-God or Some Crap. He also said something about me being claimed along with Hannah and Jessica. He also said that we had to stay in the big house until we were claimed. Then he went into a back story about Percy and Some Demi-Gods Stopping the Titans. And Nico was in the story to. Must be the Son of Aphrodite Because He is HOTT! But he probably already was in a Relationship. Nico leaves to go get Hannah and Jessica. Diynous ( a Jerk because he kept getting our names wrong Intionally) showed us to our room. He told us that a Old dead lady used to live up here and it used to be haunted. Wierd. "That guy was wierd". I commented. "Yeah" Hannah Nodded in agreement. Who do you think is Our "Godly Parent"? She asked. I said"Maybe Athena. I really don't care because any god parent would be cool". "Its Probably not athena" Jessica Said. "Why Not"? I asked. "Because the Grab the knives idea. Common Really. You see I stayed put and threw anything. Not just a plastic knife. Did you really think you have a Metal Knife at School. Thats why dumb blonde over there went to go find plastic knives. I mean common. Pretty stupid Idea". Jessica said rudly. Hannah replyed "You are Probably Daughter of the Diynous Guy because you a Jerk Just Like Him"! All of a Sudden Nico walks In with 2 other people. 2 boys. The Other Nico and One of them were hot. But the other one me and him seemed to have a connection. Like we were brother and sister or something. "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Posiedion. I am a Camper just like you will be tomorrow. Your Godly Parent will claim you. Well they made a promise to me personally to claim you. So I hope you are ready to. Move in you stuff. All buisness aside who wants to go swimming?" We all answer at the Same time "We Do"! And we are off to the Beach**

* * *

**Jessica's P.O.V**

**Turns Out Percy Had A Girlfriend. Her Name Is Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. That is really disappointing because percy was really cute. And he had Six Pack abs. Is Annabeth Messes Up. I will be There Comforting Him. Percy Jackson Shall Be Mine! **

* * *

***At the beach***

**Roxy's P.O.V**

**I hopped into the water and started splashing everyone and the next thing I know a tidal wave washes over me Percy said he was sorry but I looked at him and said " I'll get you back for that Percy I don't know how but I will" **

**Percy's P.O.V**

**To My Surprise all the Girls Pushed Water at the Same Time and created a Tidal wave back. Not really big but it was ok. But one of them created a tidal wave. But that means only. One thing... I'm gonna have a sister tonight.**

* * *

**Hannah's P.O.V**

**Camp is So Cool. Goat Boys, Horseman, Flying Ponies. I wonder when I'm gonna be claimed and Used. I want this to be a drama like Jersey Door. I like arrows. I have a gun. A Paint Ball Gun. It has toy Arrows. But it never works. "I need Help" Jessica Rudly "No shit sherlock. You Just now noticed you are dumb". "I'm Not dumb. I need to shoot these arrows out out of the Paint Ball Gun. "**

* * *

**Jessica P.O.V**

**"Hannah Is such a Dumb Ass". Percy Walks up and says " If You could you could Shoot Fire at her Paintball ball gun. Hey heres a Bone. Try to make fire come on on the bone and Scare her". I don't know what Percy was going for but i like it. So i charge up and Bam fire was on this bone and the next thing I know a floating water circle puts the fire out and guess who did that if you guessed Roxy your right. Me,Roxy,Percy, and Nico have a what the fuck look on our faces.**

* * *

**Hannah's P.O.V**

**Just then there was a horn sound and that's when Percy and Nico told us that it was time for dinner we followed them to the place and someone told me that there was a sun symbol over my head and then horse-man said that I was daughter of Apollo and to sit at that table then someone took me there.**

* * *

**Roxy's P.O.V**

**Hannah was claimed so I guess that leaves me and Jessica oh wait now people say I have a trident over my head then Chiron said that my father is Poseidon and that I sit at the same table as Percy. First off now I get to learn how to get him back for the tidal wave at the beach **

* * *

**Jessica's P.O.V**

**Ok now Percy is defiantly mine i mean my bff is his half sister and now I just need to know who my godly parent is what snapped me out of my thoughts is that everyone saying that there was a skull and crossbones over my head and Chiron told me that my godly parent was Hades and I had to sit with Nico. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all rights to the original owners

A\N: all the people that died in TLO are alive but Korous is Dead

Roxy's P.O.V

I love camp even though it's devided my two best friends Jessica and Hannah. Jessica has perfected her if-you-say-one-more-thing-I'll-kill-you glare and Hannah has learned to shoot fire arrows. Guess what my brother is Percy Jackson savoir of Olympus and he's helping me control water which results in him in a water ball and the next thing I know I'm back in the cabin and he says I passed out but did better than last time. I know he's cheating but I don't tell him that and that's because there is somethings he doesn't need to know. I went to the water and sang a song:

Come To play just for today

I need you to wash the pain away

All I need is one friend

To be there till the very end

You may come and stay

Or wait for me to call you another day

But I must say I wish for you to stay

( song over) Just then my brother came just as I asked him to "_hi Triton how are you" __" good I guess why did you call me_ here" " Triton your going to stay here or I'll tell dad about the other palace which is still under construction" " I hate you sometimes"_ " oh well Triton snap your stuff here or do I have to do it" * Triton snaps and bags appear* " you are a evil little sister" " I'm a month yonger and I have some advice for you" "what" " around ALL Hermes' kids make sure you know where all your valuables are in your place"_ "thanks sis" " no problem and we are going to meet our half-brother


End file.
